


Ugly Sweater

by coolster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolster/pseuds/coolster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas attends his sister's Christmas party in the ugly sweater she bought him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweater

The scratchy fabric at Cas’ neck was already giving him a rash. He glanced across the room, spotting Anna. The Christmas lights strung up in the rafters bathed her in multicolored halo. She was already the light in the party of tipsy moths. Maybe it was the fire color of her hair drawing the paper-winged people closer.

                Cas turned back to the entrance, ready to walk right back out the door. He pushed through the hoard of ugly-sweater clad party goers, had his hand on the door handle already. Barely noticed the taped up leafs on the door frame.

                “Castiel!”

                Anna broke free from her disciples. Parted the sea of them with a nod and smile.

                She caught him by the arm. The door was already open, light sowing the snowflakes circling against the shadow line of cars out front. Cas could hear the rumble-beat of an engine but Anna turned him to face her.

                “You wore it!” she exclaimed.

                Castiel nodded, adjusting the suffocating collar of the Christmas sweater Anna had bought for him.

                “It looks amazing.” Anna said.

                She adjusted her gaze, the masked wrath of it landing on his hand, hovering near the door handle. Acted like she couldn’t feel the cold seeping through her knit top. Cas shrugged and rubbed at his arms.

                “Come on, Castiel. I need everyone to meet my genius brother.”

                “You’re a genius and you’re in that shirt willingly?”

                So caught in the glow of Anna’s attention, Cas didn’t even notice he had company in the doorway.

                ‘Company’ had melting snow spirals in his hair, freckles kissing his cheekbones, and the greenest eyes Cas had ever seen. That smile was drying up the words in his throat. Anna could feel the awkward vibe radiating from her brother, jumped in right away.

                “Total genius. Sweater was my idea and he wore it because he’s such a good brot-“

                Cat-pride smile with canary feathers in the teeth as she said, “You two are standing under the mistletoe.”

                Mystery guy didn’t even check, grinning as he brought his hands to Cas’ face. Cas could hear him mutter, “Must be my lucky day.”

                It was a slow drag of chapped lips catching. Castiel could feel the ice hands at his jaw slide down towards his neck, barely registering the chill. Could feel himself wet his lips and the gentleness of it all melted. Between the teeth-clicking thrill and the closeness of it, he didn’t notice that Anna’s crowd had begun laughing and cheering around them. At least until mystery guy pulled away with a smile.

                Anna clapped her brother on the back, “Merry Christmas,” and disappeared into the swarm.

                There was blush blooming on Cas’ face and when he looked over, the guy was rubbing the back of his neck with a shy smirk. He looked up at Castiel and chuckled.

                “Hey, I’m Dean.”


End file.
